Switched
by prettymori22
Summary: What happens when Ginny is no longer with Harry and Draco becomes her new friend?


Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all stood looking at the last bits of Hogwarts. The destruction was horrible. The small group of people slowly walked off and headed to the train. Ron and Harry still didn't trust Draco but the two girls did. Ginny! Can… Can I sit with you on the train? Draco asked her shyly. He wasn't sure that the young girl trusted him even though she said she did. Sure Draco I would love for you to sit with me! She said happily. Harry sat down and glared at Draco. Harry and Ginny had only ended their relationship so they could focus on the war that is now over. And he didn't want Draco getting in the way of his plans for Ginny and him.

…

It was a month after the war and Ginny and Draco were getting closer each day. And Harry was getting impatient with Ginny. So one day while they were both upstairs all of a sudden Harry grabbed Ginny and pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. "Harry get off of me!" Ginny started yelling. Harry continued and undid the first button on her shirt when all of a sudden he was flying across the room "I think she told you to stop you little prick" said a voice Harry would remember anywhere. Draco was standing at the top of the stairs with his wand pointed directly at Harrys head. "Fuck off Draco this has nothing to do with you!" Harry stood up yelling pissed off that Draco had interrupted him. Ginny then went and hugged Draco and started crying so Draco lowered his wand and took her down stairs where Ron and Hermione were sitting. "Ginny why are you crying?!" the two said in unison. After Draco finished explaining they all went upstairs to where Harry was sitting and Harry apologized and left saying he was leaving and would see them at Hogwarts.

…

As everyone was getting on the train all the Slytherin students looked at Draco like he was insane. Ever since the incident with Harry, Ginny and Draco were inseparable. After years of harassing the Weasleys everyone found it odd that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince had his arm protectively around the young Weasleys waist. Blaze and Goyle walked up to them "Draco why the hell are you with mud blood and her friends?" they asked. Draco narrowed his eyes and told the two boys to get on his level and go fuck with someone else. The two boys who used to be Draco's only friends looked at him astonished then left. Ginny then saw Harry walking towards them and she got even closer to Draco scared of what he might try to do to her. Draco noticed and pulled her closer so that Harry couldn't touch her. "So the Slytherin prince is dating a Weasley whore" Harry said walking closer to them. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about Harry?!" Ron asked shocked. "Your precious little sister is a slut, that's what I'm saying. Better yet she's a prostitute. Sells herself to unlucky fellows." By this time Draco had pulled out his wand stuck it at Harry's throat and had told him to get the fuck away from all them and he was still the little prick he had been 3 months ago. Harry then backed off knowing Draco knew some pretty lethal spells. All the 7th years got on the train and were waiting to see how well the resorting would go.

…

As the train arrived at Hogwarts all the students got off and Ginny saw Luna. Over summer the two girls had gotten closer and closer. Just like Ginny and Draco. The three got into a carriage and were taken to the castle which looked amazing with new brick and a new bridge. Everyone was impressed. As they all got out and were told that the 7th years would be resorted first they all got in line. First up, Hermione Granger! "Hmmmm you were a Gryffindor but your too smart for that now, so I say…RAVENCLAW!" proclaimed the sorting hat. Draco Malfoy! "Quite interesting. You once were a Slytherin but have had a change of heart. You will become a great leader… GRYFFINDOR!" Harry Potter! "You've changed Potter! You have a darkened spirit. … SLYTHERIN!" Ginny Weasley! "Nothing has changed with you! You will be… GRYFFINDOR!" Ronald WEASLEY! "Hm, you aren't afraid of spiders so GRYFFINDOR!" After the sorting was all done Ginny was head girl and Draco was head boy for Gryffindor so they would be sharing a room and they didn't mind. As they got up there they noticed that there was only one bed in the room. "Ginny, you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Draco told her. "No you won't", she said shyly, "you... you can share the bed with me. I don't want to be alone…" Draco looked at her shocked. He had known she had been sharing a room with Hermione over the summer but he didn't know that. The two slowly began getting into their pajamas. Draco was unsure about what to sleep in since he normally slept in boxers. So he quickly threw on a pair of jeans. Ginny looked at him like he was insane. "Um Draco? Isn't it uncomfortable to sleep in your jeans?" She asked trying not to laugh. Draco blushed and shook his head yes removing his jeans and getting into the bed. Ginny soon crawled in after him. Draco could feel the warmth of her body and could smell the scent of her hair. It smelt like strawberries and cream. Ginny scooted closer to Draco because she was freezing and Draco wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. "Draco?" she asked quietly. "Yes?" "I never wanted to tell you this but I really like you… As more than a friend." Draco smiled to himself and rolled Ginny over to where she was facing him. Then he softly kissed her on the forehead and told her he felt the same way.

…

It's been a few days since Ginny and Draco told each other their true feelings and now everyone in the school knew about it. The two had been seen around school holding hands and hugging. One day Harry walked up with Blaze "So Weasley do you want to come to the Slytherin dungeon tonight. I need a piece of ass. Someone who likes to get dirty." Blaze asked. "Blaze go take your left hand and use that. I heard it's what you normally use anyways. Unless you still have the blowup girl in the bottom of your chest." Draco said as he led Ginny away from the two asinine boys. "Hey Malfoy! Why don't you share her?! I bet she would love to have a taste of the boy who lived" Harry yelled after them. Draco just flipped him off and kept walking back to his room with Ginny right beside him. As the two got up to the room Draco kissed Ginny softly. After a while they started snogging. Draco moved his hands to Ginny's waist and pulled her into his lap and he sat on their bed. Ginny moved her hands down Draco's stomach to the edge of his pants and she untucked his shirt. This made both of their voices hitch. In response to Ginny Draco did the same thing back to her but he had to remove her belt to do it. Soon the two lay down with Draco covering Ginny's body with his own. All of a sudden Draco stops. "Ginny I'm not going to take advantage of you. I will not do anything you don't want me to do." He said scared that if they continued he wouldn't be able to stop. Ginny then sat up and took his shirt off of him and kissed him pulling him back down. She was scared but excited. This would be the end of her virginity if they kept going and she knew that. Draco slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her. And then they both removed the others pants and…

…

It has been a few weeks since the incident in the bedroom and the young couple was as happy as could be. Draco had proposed to Ginny the same night and they were getting married in just 3 days! Draco and Ron were super scared and Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were perfectly okay. They knew it would be a perfect wedding down at hogsmead with all the people who loved them. The day before the wedding Harry and come and apologized to Ginny and Draco for his rude behavior the past few months and that it had been his way of showing that he was upset and that he didn't know how else to deal with it and that he knew he would never have Ginny again. The two forgave him and invited him to the wedding.

…

Three years have past since Draco and Ginny got married. They now have a daughter. Her name is Nymph. Short for Nymphadora. One of the brave girls that fought in the battle of Hogwarts. They also have a one year old son named Fred after Ginny's brother who also was killed in the battle at Hogwarts. The two kids had their cousins Rose from Ron and Hermione and Albus from Harry and Pansy. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
